


Aneth Ara

by dontknowcats



Series: Ma Vhenan'era [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen returns in the final part of Ma Vhenan'era</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aneth Ara

When she awoke, she knew she had to be dreaming. The sun was shining across the floor of her quarters, but she hadn’t slept in her own bed in months. Perhaps she had missed it enough along with her lover. Instinctively she turned to press her face against Cullen’s back in an attempt to keep the light out of her face, but she found no source of comfort and only felt her heart sink.

And that was when she realized she wasn’t dreaming. So why was she back in her quarters, in her bed? Had Cassandra gotten worried enough to take her all the way from the barracks? She had been waiting and the Lady Seeker knew more than well enough not to move her if she were to fall asleep. So why?

Slowly she opened her eyes, struggling from how heavy they felt until finally she could see the wall across from her. Glancing towards her desk, she noticed the doors were open, an attempt to air out her room. With a groan of annoyance, she turned back over to find her view blocked by a figure.

“Good morning, Ma Vhenan.”

There he sat, the light hitting him just so, making him seem almost ethereal. He was wearing common clothes, the fabric of his shirt stretching slightly around the musculature of his arms and chest and the hem piling upon his lap. His hair was longer than when he had left, curling around his face like a shaggy hound’s fur. Under his eyes were the signs of lack of sleep, but they weren’t as deep or dark as they could have been (like hers, for instance). His mouth was pulled into that reassuring smile of his, crinkling the skin around his eyes and making them seem brighter than their normal hazel.

“Cullen,” she breathed, her eyes beginning to widen before having to shut in order to keep her tears from falling. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t want to sleep but I couldn’t… I couldn’t keep myself awake.”

She could hear him sigh and the chair he sat upon creak as he shifted his weight. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and his head rest upon hers.

“Don’t be sorry. I should be the one apologizing to you.” He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, “Cassandra told me that you had been waiting up there for almost six months.” His lips pressed against her forehead as she felt him move onto the bed beside her. Peeking an eye open to look at him, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him next to her once more.

“I wanted to be there when you returned. I wanted to... I wanted to tackle you to the ground or something. I don’t know, I just wanted some sort of physical intimacy. It’s strange to just have it… gone with no warning,” she explained as she reached up to wipe at her tears. “But please, don’t… don’t feel bad. It would have been worse to see you struggle like I imagine you did.”

Cullen drug a hand down his face as if fighting off memories of what he went through in the time he was gone. He had mentioned in his letter that his mind was troubling him, returning to the state it was when he had first cut himself off from lyrium.

At one point in her travels across Thedas, Dorian had come across and shown her a scrap of paper with what seemed to be a confession written by a Templar. He had been thrown into jail for stealing a bottle of lyrium from a store and spoke of how he couldn’t think straight without it. The confession was old—dated 8:27 Blessed—but she felt that it still rang true throughout the Chantry, given what Cullen and others had told her about the Templars.

The room was silent as the two sat there for a moment, the Commander obviously thinking over what to say next. She studied her hands for a few minutes, not sure what to do. They both were yearning for each other like teenagers—the air in the room hanging down over them—but they were unsure of what to do about their urges due to the time that had passed.

But the Inquisitor couldn’t handle the feelings bottled inside any longer and turned to face Cullen, moving onto her knees so she could move. She saw the look of curiosity on his face as she placed her hands on his shoulders, shuffling closer to him on her knees. With him sitting she was taller than him and made him look up to her so he could see her smiling before her lips pressed against his in a soft kiss.

Her hands moved from his shoulders to one pressed against the back of his head, holding him into the kiss as the other caressed his scruffy cheek. She could feel his own fingers sliding against her tailbone, holding her hips against his body. He nipped and tugged at her bottom lip, prompting her to pull back and wiggle slightly in his hold.

“I love you.” The sigh that left him after he spoke made her smile once again.

“I love you, too,” she murmured in reply, lowering herself to sit on his lap. Her lips brushed over his face in a quick burst of gentle kisses before traveling to his neck. Already his temperature seemed to be rising and the licks and nips at his neck didn’t seem to be helping him much. Her fingers swiftly loosened the ties at the neck of his shirt so that it could come off easier when she backed away from his neck.

He was still the definition of majestic, his body something everyone yearned to have in more ways than one. His personality didn’t hurt his chances at landing whoever he wanted, either. And somehow, he had chosen her. It was dumb and cliché but she had always been told that elves were treated poorly by humans, and she honestly had believed that until she had entered the Inquisition.

She felt tears threaten to fall and her chin begin to wiggle as she held them back. How stupid would it be to ruin the moment by crying tears of joy?

“D-Did I do something wrong?” He sounded shocked and scared, and she knew full well that he was as scared of messing everything up as she was.

“No! I’m just… I’m just so happy that you feel the same way as me,” she said, her voice slowly dropping to a whisper as she pressed her face into his shoulder. “I never thought I would be this happy.”

His arms wrapped back around her, holding her against his warm chest. “Believe me, I feel the same way.” His voice was comforting to her as he breathed lightly against her ear, even moving a few strands of her hair behind it. “I missed you, truly and dearly.” His fingers curled into the fabric of her shirt, pressing against the small of her back.

She thought back to the first night he was gone, remembering the smell of his coat—which lay upon her bed like a fur blanket at the end—and how she thought it was the last time she would smell the earthy scent of him. His hands moved to her cheeks, forcing her to look up at him like he had many times before.

“I love you, and I will continue to love you forever,” he breathed, pressing his lips to her cheeks. He pecked away at any tear he saw falling, eventually pressing his lips lightly upon her eyelids until she smiled once more.

“Commander Rutherford,” she whispered, “That sounds very familiar… Did you read Swords and Shields while you were away?”

“Ah, but that means you did too!” The two chuckled at one another, Cullen’s nose pressing lightly against her cheek as they laid back onto the bed beside one another. “I always thought of you, though—us, actually—when I read it. It was a nice thing to focus on, instead of how badly I wanted lyrium and needed you. It was also the only book of Varric’s that wasn’t sold out in the market of the town I was near.”

“Cassandra thought it would cheer me up,” she said before pressing a finger to his lips, “But that’s a secret. I don’t understand why she likes it so much, but I must give credit to Varric for his… imagination.”

“It made me miss being near you, the entire book… But what made me miss you the most was reading those parts and using my own imagination.” She felt him shift on the bed, rolling onto his side so they were right next to one another. He propped himself up on an elbow so that he was looking down at her.

“Cullen Rutherford!” She laughed, though it was hard to continue doing so with the way he looked at her. Her eyes darted away from his face, but he quickly made sure she looked at him with a gentle grip of her chin.

“I missed you very, very much in many ways and I love you in just as many ways. I want you to experience them all,” he stated firmly, though the gentle kiss to her forehead reminded her that he would always take no for an answer.

“O-Okay.”

He released her chin, moving his hand to grip her shoulder instead. Slowly he pushed her onto her back, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees above her as he did. Her heart was racing as his hair fell down around his face, his lips curling into that delightful smile of his as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

His left hand took his weight, his right caressing her cheek as they kissed, though it eventually moved down to her breast. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his fingers dig lightly into her flesh, groping at her body.

With her knees bent, and his legs straddling one of hers, he found a general rhythm to grind against her body. His hips pressed down against hers and she could feel him even through their layers of clothes. He was already at least halfway erect—straining against his pants and smallclothes—and he ground himself down into her. The sensation caused her to moan into the kiss, prompting Cullen to gently nip at her lower lip.

Her hands slid up over his back, tugging at the fabric of his shirt longingly. She wanted it off, she wanted all of their clothes off so they could be just as intimate as before. He felt her nails drag against his skin and gingerly pulled himself out of her hold so he could tower over her, letting her see him in all of his half-naked glory.

As he lowered himself back down on top of her, her hands press lightly upon his pectorals and down his abs to the waist of his pants. He let out an airy chuckle in response, working his pants off as quickly and easily as he could to please her. When they were off and out of the way, she could see how badly he was straining against his smallclothes.

“Take them off?” She whispered, her hands still running over his body as if trying to memorize how every inch of him felt if he were to leave again.

“Not unless you take something off too,” he said with a smirk, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck before sitting up straight.

She followed his lead and sat up with a sigh, trying not to focus too much on how he was there and hard and making her work for it. _What a rude thing to do during a reunion._ Her fingers swiftly undid the buttons on her shirt and the lacing on her pants, tossing both to the side as soon as she could.

The two were left in their smallclothes, their breathing the only sound in the room as they took in the sight of their almost-naked bodies, the sight of each other’s already messy hair, red cheeks, wet lips. She bit down on her lower lip as he reached for her smallclothes, removing her top as effortlessly as before.

His lips met hers once again, but didn’t stay for long. They traveled down her neck—where she felt his tongue every other time his lips pressed against her skin—and to her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat when he skipped straight down her chest to her nipple, simply taking it into his mouth for a brief moment. He glanced up at her to see her reaction, only to find she had covered her face to hide her embarrassment. She felt like it was their first time again but this time she was the nervous and embarrassed one.

He abandoned her nipple to focus solely on her, leaving her to a rush of cold air that made her shiver. Slowly her hands lowered, and she peeked down at him to figure out what he was doing. He looked concerned, eyes on hers, and she quickly shook her head.

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just embarrassing to be here again,” she whispered, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair. “And not in a bad way. It’s just… overwhelming.”

The commander nodded, gripping her wrist to guide her hand down from his scalp to his lips so he could kiss her palm. “Of course,” he murmured against her skin before wrapping his arms back around her. His cheek pressed against her bosom, making her own cheeks blush red once again. “I’m afraid I can’t wait much longer, though… My hand just doesn’t make cute noises and faces like you do, my love.”

“Cullen!” She couldn’t help but squeal as he pushed her back onto the bed, smirking down at her. Her heart skipped a beat as he kissed her once more, his fingers gripping the waist of her remaining smallclothes, forcefully pulling them down. The cool air hit her wet folds almost immediately, making her yearn for the heat coming off of him.

To help warm her up, her pressed his leg between hers and gently rubbed against her as he removed his own smallclothes, allowing his cock to bounce free. She couldn’t help but bite her lip again at the sight, watching it move and bounce as he climbed back on top of her. She spread her legs so he had easy access, but he shook his head and gripped both of her ankles. Her legs rested over his shoulders, his hand moving down to her thighs and then to her hips.

“Ready?”

She nodded and took a deep breath as she watched him grip the base of his shaft. He guided his cock against her folds and slowly pressed himself inside of her. She felt him thrust inside even further once he released himself, his breathing already growing shallow. Slowly he pulled back until only his tip was left inside, only to thrust as far in as he could. Her back arched and a weak cry escaped her at the sudden motion.

He squeezed her hips when she cried, a warm smile curling his lips as he leaned over her as he rubbed his thumbs in small circles. Her breathing grew shallow as he pulled back out and pushed right back in, building up a decent rhythm that grew fast enough to make her bed rock beneath them.

Despite the speed and force behind his hips, his eyes were locked on her face, watching for any sign of discomfort. Sweet nothings flowed from his lips as she squirmed with pleasure beneath him. He wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt her, ruin the mood for her. He wanted to make sure she knew she was loved and that he missed her more than he could possibly explain with words.

“Maker, you’re so beautiful…. If only you could s-see yourself,” he breathed, his voice hitching when he thrust back inside of her.  She could see him tense up, his hips moving faster and faster. “I-I’m almost…”

Her name escaped his scarred lips, the noise strangled in his throat as he hit his peak, spilling inside of her. His hold on her hips tightened as he gasped and rode through his pleasure, leaving her to watch him and catch her breath.

But when he finished, he picked back up where he left off as if he had never stopped. Her heart raced as she felt one of his hands leave her hips and slide down her pelvis to rest above her folds. His thumb slid downwards until he was able to find her clit, which received a quick rub that made her instinctively squeeze around him.

“If you keep doing that…” She warned with a waver in her voice, her fingers digging into the fine Orlesian sheets beneath her. He merely chuckled, rubbing her clit in a circle before letting it be, which made her whine. “Th-That doesn’t mean stop!”

“As you wish,” he murmured, returning his thumb to her folds to help her along. With each rub and touch to her clit she felt something building at her core, and his intrusive cock didn’t help matters. She could feel her back grow damp with sweat, sticking to the linens, as well as the area beneath her knees. Her face was growing warm and the pressure in her core was growing to be too much to handle.

“C-Cullen!” She came, feeling herself release the pressure around him. His eyes closed as he felt her squirm beneath him, her feet turning inwards behind his head and muscles tensing in her calves against his shoulders. Her toes curled as she rode through her climax, watching him through squinted eyes.

When she finally felt herself come down from her pleasure, she watched him lick his thumb clean before he pulled out. Gingerly he moved her legs off of his shoulders and down beside him before he leaned back down over her.

“I love you,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead before crawling to the end of the bed. His body was just as sweaty as hers, his skin red from his raised body temperature just as hers was. He left her there in the middle of the bed for only a moment, grabbing his coat before crawling back to her.

“This should probably be cleaned later today,” he joked as he wrapped her up in it. The fur brushed against her cheeks and chin when she turned her head to face him, and she smiled.

He was back. He was there, comforting her and pleasuring her and making her as happy as before he had left.

Everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my very first smut so I hope you'll leave insight on anything I need to work on later on c:


End file.
